terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luthori
• 80% Luthori Church • 4% Lutheran 8% Irreligious 1% Yeudism | religion_other = | ethnic_group = 82% Luthorian 4.5% Beiteynese 4.5% Hulstrian 4% Ikradonian 2% Badaran 2% Aldurian 1% Hobrazian | ethnic_other = | demonym = Luthorian | regime = Parliamentary constitutional monarchy | governing_body = Imperial Diet | governing_bodytitle = | HoStitle = Emperor | HoSname = Alexis I | CoGtitle = Imperial Chancellor | CoGname = Elizabeth Zimmerman | area = 1,547,100 | population = 217,128,900 | est_date = | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Luthorian Pound | timezone = | summer_time = | drives_on = left | calling_code = | Internet TLD = .lu | organizations = | gdp_total = | gdp_capita = }} Luthori, officially the Holy Luthori Empire, is a country in Artania. bordered by Hawu Mumenhes to the north, the Luthorian Sea to the northeast, Hobrazia and Darnussia to the south, and Beluzia and Rutania to the west. Geography Luthori covers 1,547,100 km of Artania. It is bordered by Hawu Mumenhes to the north, the Luthorian Sea to the northeast, Hobrazia and Darnussia to the south, and Beluzia and Rutania to the west. Luthori's geography exhibits a great variety of terrain and climates. Luthori's large biodiversity complements its multi-polar climate and terrain. Several rivers through Luthori with the most significant of these rivers being "The River Stanley", which feeds the Mad Dog Ocean Luthori can be divided into four (4) physiographic regions. * The Harrises in the north covers around 40% of Luthori territory. Mainly comprising of flat land, this interrupted by numerous ravines cut by numerous creeks and the valleys of the St. Auxbury and St. Avionne rivers. Despite its deep ravines, the Harrises are not remarkably hilly, but its elevation does increase steadily away from the lake. Elevation differences range from 75 metres above sea level to around 300 metres above sea level. * The Avanels '''is located south of the Harrises and north of the Leyland Highlands. Its extreme aridity is caused by the up-welling of cold coastal waters and temperate atmospheric subsidence, but it is also subject to occasional flooding. Short rivers flowing across the desert from the Harrises support intensive irrigation-based agriculture. * '''The Leyland Highlands '''is located just south of the Avanels and north of the St. Benedict Plateau. It is very sparsely populated, with many mountain ranges dominating the region, and includes the highest mountain in Luthori, Java Klein. * The '''St. Benedict Plateau '''is located on the southern coast of Luthori. It is a region of flat land and small plateaus, all covered by extensive temperate forests containing enormous biodiversity. The region is below 400 metres above sea level. It encompasses the Adrian Delta and the Valfax valleys and is considered to be the agricultural heartland of Luthori. Politics The '''Monarch The Monarch, or Emperor, is the Head of State of Luthori. During much of Luthori's history, monarchs have both gained and lost control of the duties that originally belonged to the position depending on the of the Parliament and the nature of public opinion. At present, the Empress is officially the Empire's Head of State and therefore has many real and extensive powers including executive powers and powers of appointment. The Empress is the absolute head of the military and may override any order in this field, while the Empress also has full discretion to appoint every member of the Privy Council except the head administrator, the Lord Chancellor, and to dismiss them as he pleases. As the Great Officers of State which also sit on the Privy Council essentially govern the nation, the Emperor rules by proxy with the full knowledge that he may dismiss any Privy Councillor that does not do as he pleases. Privy Councillors are almost exclusively members of the High Nobility since the Empress' support and power largely depends on the extremely powerful aristocracy with the whole system being somewhat of an unwritten agreement. Government ''' Luthorinis a constitutional monarchy and bicameral parliament, the Imperial Diet. The executive branch is comprised of the Cabinet which is presided by the Imperial Chancellor, who is elected by the electorate and appointed to the position by the monarch and accepted by the House of Commons. As per the constitution, the Imperial Chancellor is usually selected from the parties who maintain a plurality of seats in the diet. The legislative branch is made up of the two structures; the House of Commons and the House of Nobles. The House of Commons is made up of 610 members (''known as DM's or Diet Members) ''elected by popular vote by proportional representation to serve a four-year term. The House of Nobles is made up of 200 members of whom all are appointed by the monarch. The membership of the House of Lords is drawn from the peerage. All members of the House of Noble serve until the monarch demands their unanimous resignation, usually upon the dissolving of the diet near elections. * ''Head of State'' ** Empress Claudia I, since 22nd August, 2026 * ''Head of Government'' ** Imperial Chancellor, Jordan Tannenbay, since 11th September, 2027 * ''Cabinet'' ** Imperial Cabinet designated by the Imperial Chancellor '''Law His Most Imperial Majesty's Imperial Council was originally an obscure group of advisers who held no significant power. The Imperial Council is made up of 16 Great Officers of the Crown, including 5 Viceroys and any additional Privy Councillors the Sovereign may wish to appoint. Luthori's judicial system is split into two categories on top of the lower and constitutional courts described by the Constitution of the Empire. These are the Civil Courts and Criminal Courts. Luthori's judicial system is an adversarial system, with lawyers arguing the case in the courtroom.The court system is broken down into local courts, regional courts, national courts, with the Royal Supreme Court being the highest authority in the Empire when it comes to the law. The Supreme Court is headed by the Chief Justice, who leads a panel of 8 others judges (meaning a total of 9) in the court. The Chief Justice is declared by the Imperial Cabinet, with the other Judges being appointed by the parties of the Parliament proportionally to the number of seats they have. Autonomous Regions Luthori consists of five (5) provinces which are collectively referred to as the ''Principalities. ''The constitution recognises that each of the principalities has its own constitution and is autonomous on matters of domestic concern. Underneath the Statue of Devolution constitutes the organisation of the institutions of government and the rights the citizens who exist within these Principalities. Within each of the principalities exists a:- * Legislative Assembly whose members must be elected proportional representation and whom are responsible for crafting the laws which run the domestic affairs of the principality. * Executive Council with executive and administrative functions headed by a Premier who is responsible for the administration of the principality through the executive powers as laid out in the constitution and the Statue of Devolution. * Supreme Court which enforces the laws which govern the principalities and which exists underneath the Supreme Court of Luthori. Each Principality is headed by a ceremonial Prince. As per the constitution, the Prince of a Principality is a ceremonial position and holds absolutely no political power beyond the ability to exercise ceremonial functions which, in itself, must be done with the permission of the principality's legislative assembly. The Prince is appointed by the monarch without the advise of the Imperial Diet. Usually, the monarch's children and grandchildren are granted the title upon the age of twenty-five (25), after either serving a term in the military or the diplomatic corps. As per the Statute of Investiture, only the monarch is allowed to vest political power to the princes, which is limited to legislative rights, mainly the right to veto legislation. Category:Luthori Category:Countries